Escape
by geek.but.you.love.me
Summary: I helped you in your attempts. I told you about the cabinets, the coins. If anything I’m as guilty as you are. And now you want to abandon me. No chance.


**Escape**

* * *

**Summary: **I helped you in your attempts. I told you about the cabinets, the coins. If anything I'm as guilty as you are. And now you want to abandon me. No chance.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Well unfortunately, I do not own any part of this story that you recognise. However, If you don't it is completely and utterly mine.

Possibly.

* * *

He heard the door open and close softly. The light footsteps dance their way across the hall. She had come back. There was no doubt in his mind that it was her that was moving gracefully down the corridor to the small room where he was hiding. But the fear that the only reason she was here was to kill him, sat at the for front of his mind, taunting him with all the scenarios that were about to become a reality. 

He heard her curse under her breath as she hit her leg against the statue guarding the secret room had held him enclosed. He laughed at how different she was compared to the girls he was meant to date, she wasn't graceful, she used words that would make even Blaise blush, but that was what made her all the more alluring.

She wasn't even classically beautiful. Her hair, although it had slightly mellowed was still a vibrant red, her face wasn't flawless, her body wasn't tall and thin, she wasn't model material. In either looks or behaviour.

But then again neither was he. His face was long and pointed, his skin was unnaturally pale, dark circles resided under his sunken grey eyes. He had lost a lot of weight over the past year. He wasn't quite the '_Slytherin sex god' _that many girls had proclaimed him to be.

The sound of her whispering the password, brought him back from his musings. He didn't turn around to face her and she felt the need to speak to confirm to her self that he was alive.

"I came." she spoke quietly so not to break the silence that had engulfed the room.

He shrugged and spoke noncommittally. "You always do, Ginevra." She stood starting at the back of his head.

"If you're going to be a bas-"

He cut her off, "Sorry. Its just.." he looked up to the ceiling, signifying that, that was his whole explanation. He didn't need to look at he to know she was biting her lip, deciding on her next move. Cautiously she sat in the stool next to him, staring straight ahead at the stone wall, which was decorated with just their shadows.

"Harry broke with me. Gave the same reason you did actually. Everyone's trying to be a damn hero. I wonder who I am more in danger being with you or Harry? But then again I guess it doesn't matter because nobody cares. Nobody thinks about what I want to do."

He looked at her resting his head on his palm, an emotionless expression on his face, he could see the tears running down her face but he couldn't honestly say he cared. He wanted to be the one crying, he wanted to be able to feel… _anything, _but instead all he could do was watch and sit, not knowing what to do.

"What do you want to do then?"

She wiped the tears away with the back of her hands in a child like manner. She looked at him properly for the first time since entering the room. Her eyes were wide and innocent and if Draco was able to understand emotion he would have known that the twisting in his stomach was guilt for dragging her into this mess.

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" His voice was slightly harsher than he had intended and she had flinched at the sound of it.

She spoke again, " You're not staying here are you?"

He shook his head by way of reply and she continued with her explanation "Then I'm coming with you. I'm not being abandon here like some kind of little girl. I think I proved myself last year, I can look after my self and I want to go."

"Ginevra, this isn't some game, this is real. There is no way you are coming with me. Not even Snape knows where I'm going. You are not coming."

"I should hate you. You almost killed Dumbledore." Her eyes were flooded with anger. He stood up and threw his hands up into the air.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"I should hate you but I can't. I came back here to you and like you said I always do. I stuck by you. I helped you in your attempts. I told you about the cabinets, the coins. If anything I'm as guilty as you are. And now you want to abandon me. No chance."

He stood staring at her, before pursing his lips. "What about your parents, what will you tell them?"

"Nothing." She crossed her arms over her chest.

He laughed. "Nothing? Ginevra, they are going to ask questions."

"They won't have a chance to. They will assume that I have gone with Harry, and Harry will assume I've stayed with my parents, by the time there is any correspondence between them me and you will be long gone."

He sat down defeated. "You thought of everything didn't you?"

"I had a lot of time to think it through. I hate funerals, so I blocked it all out. I planned instead. Then I realised while I was talking to Harry that I wasn't talking about him at all. It was you I've never given up on. And I'm not about to either. So I realised what I had to do. I told Harry that I didn't care if I was in danger from Voldemort, because so are you."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "We leave tomorrow at six am. I don't like this Ginevra but I happen to know you would most probably follow me if I refused."

She stood, and half smiled at him. "Thank you, Draco." She bent down and swept her lips over his own, before pulling back. "I'll see you tomorrow." He only nodded at her. She left the room as gracefully as she entered, using a stronger curse word as she tripped over the statue which had a tendency to move. But it made her all the more alluring to the young man who sat on the wing-backed chair. He had always known that she wasn't here to kill him. Because she was his escape and tomorrow they would be gone. Together.

**A/N:** I may leave this as a one-shot. I tried to keep them all in character tell me if I succeeded.

_Please Review :)_


End file.
